


curious minds

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But also, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just need excuses to write smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Silly, this turned out very smuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan forgets to clear his internet history. Lydia finds something interesting. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curious minds

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my fellow marrish trash and partner in crime @kiissmycas on tumblr because this fic was inspired by a conversation we were having.

Jordan pulls up in front of his place, parking the car and turning off the engine before turning towards her, green eyes flashing as he smiles, and Lydia feels her heart skip a beat. She thought she would get used to that smile and those bright eyes, but it’s been nearly four weeks since she first decided to help him figure out what he is, and just like how she’s had no luck in that, she’s had no luck in trying to get her heart to stop fluttering every time she’s around him.  
  
And it’s not only because Jordan is a pretty face, she’s been with a lot of pretty faces, but it’s because he’s a pretty face and _so good_ to her. After she comes across a dead body and calls him—because he’s the first person she calls now—he comes right away, even if it’s in the middle of the night and he just finished a long shift. And the first thing he always asks when he gets to whatever destination she gave him the address to is, _are you okay?_ It’s never, _did you find a body?_ or, _should I call for backup?_ Always, _are you okay?_ And it makes Lydia wonder what he’s really there for.  
  
“Lydia?”  
  
She doesn’t notice when he got out and walked around the car to open her door for her, a gesture which still surprises Lydia since no one has ever opened doors for her before, until she turns and is looking right up at him. “Sorry, got lost in my thoughts,” she replies _,_ stepping out of the car. _  
  
_“I’ve noticed,” Jordan says, smiling, moving aside to give her space. _  
  
_Lydia clutches her laptop close to her chest as Jordan slams the car door shut and they make their way slowly up to his apartment on the second floor of the building. In the elevator, she notices how he’s awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other, making her arch an eyebrow. “Something wrong, deputy?”  
  
He looks at her, mouth slightly open as if trying to find the right words to say. “I...just don’t know how to thank you,” he says, making Lydia’s eyes go wide, “Everything you’re doing just to help me figure out what I am…I’m really grateful for all of it. I just wish I could return the favor.” He gives her a genuine, warm smile and Lydia wants to melt in it.  
  
She’s never been a modest person, but for some reason she finds herself becoming one at the moment. “You’re giving me too much credit,” she says with a scoff, walking out when the elevator door opens to the floor.  
  
Jordan follows after her, beaming. “I don’t think people give you enough credit, honestly,” he says, making Lydia stop in the middle of the hallway and turn to look at him, surprised. He continues, “you’re always trying to help everyone, and you give those people that never had a voice a chance to speak, and I think what you do is amazing.”  
  
She stares at him in a sort of bewilderment, partially because she’s in awe since no one has ever appreciated her for her powers like that before, and partially because he really is giving her _too much_ credit. It’s not like she’s saved anyone before. “You’re putting me on a pedestal,” she says, because that’s what people did with her—put her on this pedestal, thinking that she’s this perfect person, when really she’s just a mess.  
  
And as soon as they realized that she’s not who she seems to be, they leave.  
  
Jordan shrugs, eyes still set on her. “Maybe,” he says, and then smiles once more, “but I don’t think I am.” He walks past her after that, unlocking the door to his apartment, and Lydia has to try her best to hide the blush that’s currently burning her cheeks.  
  
He holds the door open for her and Lydia immediately makes a beeline for his couch, making herself comfortable easily because she’s spent more time here in the past few weeks than she has at her own house. Not that she minds, of course. She boots up her laptop, her eyes glancing towards Jordan as he shuffles out of his deputy jacket, draping it over a chair, his arms flexing in that fitting uniform of his and making Lydia’s eyes linger longer than needed. When he turns to look at her, she doesn’t even try looking away, instead she gives him a playful smile. He blushes, of course, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll make us some coffee?”  
  
Lydia nods in response, “Coffee sounds heavenly right now.”  
  
“Two sugars, right?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
When he leaves towards the kitchen, Lydia glances back at her laptop, but only to be disappointed because the battery is literally on the verge of dying and she totally forgot to bring her charger. “Damn,” she murmurs, closing it and setting it aside. She then gets up and decides to use Jordan’s laptop instead, not bothering to ask him if she can use it since she’s used it before and she’s pretty sure he won’t mind.  
  
Lydia opens up a new webpage and types up the website for a mythological site that’s been pretty useful in their research, and for the next five minutes, she skims through past findings, just to make sure she didn’t miss anything in her sleep deprived state from last time. She has about a million tabs open, because she works best that way, and just when she thinks she found something interesting while reading about hellhounds, she accidentally closes the tab. Groaning, and definitely not having the patience to go back a dozen pages, she clicks on the internet history and surely enough the page she closed is there at the very top, but before she clicks on it, something else catches her eye. It’s a google search just below a few other searches that clearly reads, _everything I need to know about banshees_. At first, Lydia thinks it’s nothing, because of course Jordan would be a bit curious about the supernatural world after being put into the loop of it. But then her curiosity gets the best of her, and Lydia clicks on the internet history from the past seven days and the page is immediately filled with similar searches.  
  
 _Can banshees predict their own death?  
  
Are banshees immune?  
  
Can banshees read minds?  
  
_ And the last question pops up more than just a few times, making Lydia smile, because why would the deputy be so curious on whether she can read his mind or not? Lydia scrolls down a little more and if she thinks that was an interesting find, the next thing that catches her gaze truly leaves her wide-eyed.  
  
 _What is it like to have sex with a banshee?_  
  
If she was any other girl, she might have blushed profusely, but instead, Lydia just grins because if there’s one thing she’s realized from all this probing, it’s this:  
  
Jordan is definitely into her.  
  
She used to have doubts about it before, because even though she’s seen the way he looks at her, like she’s the whole universe and he’s nothing compared to her brilliance—as Stiles puts it, or as Derek says,like a lost puppy who’s finally found a home, her mind always ends up going back to the fact that he’s too old for her. And because of that, she thinks it's highly unlikely that he'll ever fall for someone six years his junior.  
  
But Lydia can’t deny what she feels either.  
  
She can’t deny that ever since he found her at Walcott House, she feels this strange connection with him. That ever since she saw those bright green eyes look at her like she’s something wild, mysterious, and precious all at the same time, she found a sort of peace in his eyes that she’s never found in Jackson or Aiden, or even Stiles. And maybe, that’s why she opened up to him so easily, told him about Allison when she didn’t tell anyone else how she was feeling after her best friend’s death because she thought everyone else was past it—that nobody cared.  
  
But Jordan cared. He cared enough to listen to her, to let her cry on his shoulder, to whisper comforting words into her ear, and it made her feel warm.  
  
It makes Lydia think, that maybe that’s why she likes him. Because he’s tender and gentle and patient with her when no one else is, as if he’s trying to heal her demons and chase away her loneliness.

As if he's trying to fill that void deep in her heart.

When Jordan comes back from the kitchen carrying two coffee mugs, he doesn’t seem at all fazed by the fact that Lydia is using his laptop, which makes her think that he’s probably unaware that he totally forgot to delete his internet history. But Lydia doesn’t leave it unforgotten. She turns towards him, devious smile on her face, and says, “You’ve been researching about banshees?”  
  
“What do you mean…?” He asks, his voice trailing off as he walks up to her. His eyes glance at the laptop screen and as soon as he sees its contents, a horrid expression appears on his face, making him look like he’s just broken the law, and Lydia has to try her best to stifle back a laugh. “Oh my god. _Oh my god._ ”  
  
“Looks like someone forgot to delete their internet history,” Lydia hums, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.  
  
“I swear I deleted all that…how can I be so stupid?” He says mostly to himself, face flushing red all the way to the tips of his ears as he runs a hand through his hair embarrassingly.  
  
Lydia can’t help but smile, amused at his reaction as she closes his laptop and sets it aside. She gets up from the couch and walks towards him, arms crossed, hips swaying with purpose, and a smirk on her lips. “Sounds like you don’t just have an open mind, deputy, but a _curious one_ as well,” she teases, making the deputy blush even more, his face turning as red as a tomato, and Lydia can’t help but enjoy every moment of it.  
  
“Lydia...I can explain,” he says, moving a hand across his reddened face, “Iwascurious about banshees and I wanted to know more about them, and thought _maybe_ I could help you out since you’re doing so much for me….and god, it was really late that night and I had no idea what I was thinking when I typed that up, and—Jesus Christ, you probably think I’m such a creep.”  
  
After he finishes, a long suppressed laugh finally escapes from Lydia, as she takes Jordan’s hands with her own, looking up at him as if he’s the funniest thing she’s seen in a long time.  
  
Jordan quirks a questioning eyebrow at her, “Wait, why are you laughing?”  
  
“Because you’re ridiculously adorable,” she says, surprising herself partially that she said that out loud.  
  
Jordan doesn’t seem to mind however, because the words seem to cross over his head since his mind still seems set on the fact that Lydia should be _mad_ at him. “So you’re not angry? Not even creeped out?” He asks, a bewildered look to his face.  
  
She shakes her head and then bites her lower lip, her red hair spilling down her back as she gives him another devious look. “Actually, I am slightly disappointed.”  
  
He swallows hard. “Disappointed?”  
  
Lydia moves closer to him and for a moment, she expects him to step back, but he doesn’t. Instead he gazes down at her with wide eyes, frozen in his spot as if she has some sort of magic and he’s completely entranced by it, entranced by _her._ “Disappointed, because you didn’t even bother to ask the banshee herselfany of those questions you had.” She’s leaning into him pretty heavily now, one of her hands resting on his chest, and she can literally feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm. It exhilarates her.  
  
“I...well, um…I didn’t want to bother you,” Jordan tries to say as steely as possible, but Lydia can tell that he’s completely tongue-tied and it makes her smile.  
  
“So did you find your answers then?” Her voice drops to a flirtatious whisper. “ _Can banshees predict their own death? Are they immune? Can they read minds?”_ She rolls her eyes when she mentions the last one and then clicks her tongue, “and let’s not forget the most interesting one... _What is it like having sex with a banshee?_ Did you find an answer to that?”  
  
He opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out. Instead, he just shakes his head in response, and Lydia doesn’t miss the quick glance he gives her lips before probably mentally cursing himself and looking away.  
  
“Then, maybe, we should fix that,” Lydia says, suggestively licking her lips. “Because I wouldn’t mind providing answers.”  
  
Jordan furrows his eyebrows at her, obviously not getting the innuendo. “Wait, what do you—”  
  
Lydia doesn’t give him a chance to finish though, because her mouth is on his in one quick movement, catching him off guard as her arms wrap around his neck, letting her lips collide messily with his. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t fantasize about this moment before, and she thinks, as Jordan finally seems to register what’s going on because his hands slide down to her waist, pulling her flush against him, that he’s probably had similar thoughts too.  
  
Jordan tastes a little bit like coffee and a lot like peppermint and she can’t seem to get enough of it. It’s intoxicating, along with the way his hands, warm and dry, make her skin buzz as he cups her face and reciprocates the kiss, slow and soft and not at all like Lydia’s rough advances. But she likes it—his gentle touches, his tender lips. It’s something she thinks she can get used to.  
  
And even though the angle of the kiss is all wrong, since she’s not wearing her heels and even on her tip toes, she’s tiny, compared to him, she doesn’t seem to care. But Jordan realizes this though, because he maneuvers the both of them towards the couch and when the back of his legs hit it, she pushes him down on to it. Their lips separate, but only momentarily, because Lydia quickly crawls over him and straddles his hips before diving right back in, wasting no time as she seals her mouth over his again. She decides that she likes this position a lot more than the previous one, because she has control of the kiss now, which Jordan doesn’t seem to mind at all, since he’s too busy running his fingertips up and down the creamy skin of her thigh, sending a warm fluttering feeling through her whole body.  
  
“Lydia—”  
  
She doesn’t even realize when Jordan says her name, because she’s kissing him roughly now, her teeth dragging across his lower lip, her hands grabbing at his face and messing up his hair, and he has to pull himself away from her to get her attention. Lydia makes a whine of protest, frowning. “Now don’t tell me you’re gonna ask me if this is what I want, because I’m one hundred and ten percent _damn_ sure that this is what I want,” she says pointedly.  
  
He looks up at her with those wide eyes again, his hair completely disheveled from the ministrations of Lydia’s fingers, and his mouth stained with her dark red lipstick. “Well, that was my first question,” he says, and then grins, waggling his eyebrows at her, “Sure you’re not psychic?”  
  
Lydia hits him playfully and then arches a brow at him, “what’s the second question?”  
  
She watches as a look that she’s never seen before crosses his face, his eyes darkening with want. Want for _her._ “I was just going to say...that we should move this to the bedroom,” he says, his hand softly moving some of her hair away from her face.  
  
Although Lydia knows they would have probably ended up in his bedroom anyways, the fact that he suggests it makes a burning desire pool in her abdomen. She smirks at him, her thumb stroking across his lips. “That’s not a question,” she purrs, “that’s a _given_ , deputy.”

 

**

 

They take longer to get to his bedroom than she thought, not that she’s complaining, because she’s most definitely _not._ They spend an amazingly long time just kissing and touching in the hallway right outside his room, with Lydia pressed up against the wall, her back facing Jordan as he slowly moves her hair away and unzips her dress. His lips linger on the newly exposed skin of her back, pressing kisses into her shoulder blades, his fingers stroking figure eights down her spine, making soft sighs escape her lips as she shivers under his touch.  
  
She feels his kisses stop however, as his soft touches turn curious and his fingers start making circles on a particular spot on her shoulder, and before he can even ask, she tells him. “They’re scars from when Peter bit me.” Even saying his name makes her shudder and her blood boil in anger at the same time, but mostly the horrible memories come rushing back to her, because it wasn’t just the bite, it was everything after that as well. Peter mind controlling her, her struggling as a banshee which she didn’t even know she was at that time, it was torturous. But now, she’s so glad that he’s rotting in Eichen House, it makes her happy to know he’s stuck in that tiny 8x8 room, with that crazy Valeck dude, and she hopes that he drives him crazy as well.  
  
Because the only person allowed to give Peter a slow torturous death one day, is _her.  
_  
Lydia’s broken away from her thoughts when she feels strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close to a warm chest. Jordan strokes a hand through her hair soothingly. “God, you’ve gone through so much,” he whispers against the top of her head.  
  
“I guess it’s what makes me strong,” she replies, glancing up at him and smiling.  
  
“You’re right,” he says, beaming. “Strongest person I know.” His tone is proud and Lydia can’t help but smile wider.  
  
“I’m also the _smartest_ person you know,” she adds, with a playful smirk.  
  
He chuckles and kisses her forehead, “Can’t argue with that.”  
  
Lydia huddles closer to him, reveling in his warmth and letting herself forget the bad memories because all she wants to think about right now is _this_ moment and the rest of the night with Jordan. No psychopath werewolves. No assassins. No damn supernatural. And with that decided, she wraps her arms around his neck again, pushing his head down so that she can place a lazy kiss on his lips, and then looks up at him under desire blown eyes, “ _Now,_ where were we?”  
  
Jordan kisses her again and she wraps a leg around his waist, letting herself succumb to her desires as he sweeps her off her feet, carrying her into his room and laying her down gently on his bed. Lydia wiggles out of the rest of her dress, waiting for Jordan to slide it off, which he does, letting it pool around her ankles momentarily before discarding it to the floor. She lets him unhook her bra next, his fingers lingering around her clavicle and his lips leaving a burning fire of kisses down her neck as he peels the fabric away. He tugs down her panties after that, discarding them with the rest of her clothes, and then she’s completely naked in front of him. Lydia watches as his gaze sweeps over her, like she’s the most beautiful girl he’s seen, and it makes her smile and him blush.  
  
“Your turn,” Lydia says playfully, as she starts working with the buttons of his shirt until it’s easy enough for Jordan to push off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She splays her fingers across his burning chest, wondering if his high body temperature has anything to do with his supernaturalness, as she leaves a line of kisses down to his abdomen. Then she works quickly with the belt of his pants and soon enough, he’s as naked as her.  
  
She lets him settle over her after that, lets him kiss slow long trails starting from her fingertips up to her neck, and it feels like every part of her skin his lips touch rouses her body more and more into a blazing warmth like she’s never felt before. When he reaches her lips, he hovers over them teasingly, and Lydia realizes how they’re both breathing heavily just from the anticipation of it all.  
  
“You’re _so_ beautiful,” he whispers against her lips, smiling.  
  
It’s the first time a guy’s told her that in bed, and it makes Lydia blush more than she expects.  
  
And unable to no longer resist the way his lips are so close yet so far, she pulls him down again by the hair at the nape of his neck, crashing their lips together in an electrifying frenzy that makes her gasp, and then moan into his mouth when she feels his hands caress her breasts. When he touches her, she thinks about how nice and good it feels, not at all needy or harsh like the touches of her prior lovers, the way they would take her like she’s something to be dominated—to be owned. The way sex became more of a power struggle with Jackson and Aiden, and for a while, Lydia thought that was all she deserved; men who were rough and cold and didn’t make her feel anything—but then she meets Jordan, who’s warm and sincere, and everything she never thought she could have.  
  
But now, she’s here, nude and exposed to him and he to her, and all she can think about is his warmth radiating off his body on to hers as he holds her close to him, kissing her like she’s something precious, and maybe to him, she is.  
  
Lydia feels one of his hands trail down her arms, grasping her wrist gently and making her flutter open her eyes that she didn’t even know were closed in the first place, and look up at him questioningly.  
  
He doesn’t say anything though, just smiles and leads her hand slowly down her body until she’s cupping herself, a low gasp escaping from her.  
  
He places a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then whispers, “Show me exactly how you like it.”  
  
His statement surprises Lydia, because she wasn’t expecting _that_ , but she doesn’t question it either, and it doesn’t take long before she’s taking over, guiding his fingers past her already wet vulva lips, showing him _exactly_ how she likes it.  
  
By the time her hand strays away, she’s breathless, because it’s just him now, his fingers pumping and curling inside her, making her hips buck up in response and intense sensations roll through her body. His breath is hot and heavy against her neck, and she feels his gaze on her, watching her unravel underneath him as he works his fingers through her until she’s squirming, her fingers carding through his hair and then grabbing fistfuls when her orgasm rushes over her. Lydia cries out against his ear, louder than she expected, because usually she’s so quiet when she climaxes, and she’s about to bury her whines into his shoulder when she feels Jordan’s hand cup her face, making her look at him under fluttering eyes.  
  
“I want to hear _you_ ,” he says, brushing his lips against hers and she finds herself nodding almost absentmindedly.  
  
When he pulls his fingers out, Lydia lets out a whine of protest and arches her body up to press against his erection, but as soon as she does, Jordan teasingly pulls away. This makes her frown. “Jordan, _please_. Don’t be a fucking tease,” she nearly growls in frustration. Jordan merely chuckles, making Lydia narrow her eyes down at him, ready to snap again, but then she feels his warm breath against her core, making her breath hitch and that familiar pool of desire awaken in her abdomen again.  
  
He kisses her inner thigh and then looks up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Who said I was done?” _  
  
_Lydia’s had guys eat her out before, but when she feels Jordan’s tongue lick stripes up her folds before finally fucking her with his tongue—it’s like no other experience she’s ever had before. Jordan eats her out for what feels like a really long time, making Lydia squirm and clench the sheets with one hand while her other hand grips his hair tightly. She rolls her head back, moaning his name loudly into the room, her legs coaxing open with each ministration of his mouth, and she _swears_ that he’s enjoying it as much as she is.  
  
It doesn’t take long before she’s coming again, her body trembling through the aftershocks that tingle through her body while he finally pulls away, leaving her loose-limbed and breathless.  
  
“You okay?” Jordan whispers in her ear, pushing away a loose curl.  
  
She manages to roll her eyes and smirk at him when she catches her breath. “Much better than okay, _deputy_ ,” she says, sitting up now. He smiles back at her and she watches as he stretches around her, pulling out a condom from his bedside drawer.  
  
Lydia grabs it from him though, and before he can say anything, she’s pushing him down on to the bed and crawling over him so that she’s on top. She smirks at him again and then leans down, capturing his mouth with hers and tasting herself on his tongue while she grinds down on him, a husky groan escaping from Jordan in return. When she pulls away, she rips open the condom and slowly rolls it over his hard length, sending a shudder running through him that makes her smile. “I like being on top,” she says in a whisper that’s both sultry and commanding, as she grips his cock and rubs the tip against the folds of her sex.  
  
Jordan looks at her with that wide-eyed look again, a slight blush staining his cheeks as he bites back a groan. “I’m totally okay with that.”  
  
“That’s what I expected to hear,” Lydia hums, smiling, before lowering herself down on to him without another word, her walls clenching and unclenching around him as she accommodates to his length. Lydia lets out a low moan, her hands pressing against his shoulders while he reaches up to grip her hips.  
  
 _“_ Lydia _…_ ,” Jordan groans, thrusting his hips up inside her, his name leaving her lips like a sweet song to the strawberry blonde’s ears. He sits up then, bringing his knees up and deepening his cock in her, while wrapping himself around her and pulling her flush against his chest, making her whimper in pleasure as she wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders for purchase.  
  
And as they pick up a rhythm, moving together as one, Lydia kisses him because she probably can’t stop kissing him, their mouths moving together almost as fervently and passionately as their love making. Her hands run frantically over his face and body, in a way that almost seems as if she’s trying to reassure herself that he’s _real_ , that he’s actually there, and that she’s actually feeling all these sensations overwhelming her body and mind with so much pleasure. “ _Jordan_ ,” she calls out his name in drawn out moan, gazing into his bright green eyes as he continues to thrust into her, a little more sporadically than before.  
  
He makes a noise that comes low from his throat in response, his grip tightening around her waist as his movements become faster, deeper. Lydia rolls her hips, trying to keep up with his pace, as she finds herself saying his name over and over, until Jordan holds her hands, twining his fingers with hers and then whispering against her lips, “ _I’m here._ I’m right here, Lyds.”  
  
And that’s all she needs to hear to reassure herself that this is real, that she can actually have _this_ , that she can for once have someone that treats her so well, because she deserves more than all the crap she’s gone through. Lydia can feel herself getting close, and him as well from the way his thrusts start to lose all rhythm in her until he’s just pounding into her erratically, driving the both of them over the edge.  
  
They come together, breaths synchronized and throaty groans releasing from the both of them while they hold hands, and it’s an intimacy that Lydia’s never experienced before, until now that is—with this man that she knows but also barely knows, yet feels a strong connection to, as if she’s drawn to Jordan. And she wonders if he feels the same.  
  
Lydia rests her forehead against his while Jordan strokes figure eights up and down her back again slowly, as they come down from their high. She wants to stay like this, sated and together, but she realizes how ridiculous that is so she gets up and off of him, falling down on to the bed, completely besotted and satisfied. She tries to catch her breath again, while watching him move off the bed to go discard the condom in the trash.  
  
“Stay the night?” He asks, when he’s lying down next to her again.  
  
“Do you mind?” Lydia murmurs, still trying to find her voice.  
  
“Of course not.” And as if to prove it, Jordan pulls her closer to him so that her head is resting on his chest and he has an arm wrapped around her.  
  
She relaxes into his touch easily and then almost jokingly, asks, “Did you get the answers to your questions?”  
  
He chuckles, “Still kind of iffy on whether you’re psychic or not.”  
  
Lydia snorts indelicately, “ _and the last question?_ ”  
  
He lets out what sounds like a low groan, “Jesus Christ, I’m pretty sure I got the answer to that one.”  
  
She smiles at his answer, her fingers tracing circles into his chest, admiring how smooth and flawless he is, but also surprised because she expected battle scars of some sort, since he’s been in the army and all.  
  
“I had scars...,” Jordan says slowly, as if he knew what she was thinking, “but...after what happened...” Lydia watches him pause and she knows that he’s talking about the fire, the stupid fire that asshole deputy Haigh put him through.    
  
“Hey, it’s okay,” she whispers soothingly, raising her head so that she’s looking at him. “We’ll figure this out. _Together_.” And then she places a chaste kiss on his lips as if to console him, but when she pulls away, she sees a questioning look lingering on his face. “What is it?”  
  
“I was just wondering…Actually, it’s been on my mind for a while,” he admits, smiling sheepishly and Lydia notices how the tips of his ears turn slightly pink. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go out, on a date, with me?”  
  
Lydia’s eyes light up at his suggestion, her lips curving up in a smile as she watches the deputy’s face redden. “Mhm, what did you have in mind?”  
  
“Marcella’s. It’s a great Italian place outside of Beacon Hills,” he tells her, voice animated, and Lydia’s impressed because she’s actually been there before, once, and knows for a fact that they serve _great_ italian and that it’s also quite expensive.  
  
“I’d...like that,” she replies, happily. “Consider it a date.”  
  
Jordan doesn’t say anything in return, but Lydia doesn’t miss the huge smile that crosses his face as she rests her head on his chest again, drowsily. And for the first time in weeks, Lydia falls asleep soundlessly in Jordan’s arms, her fingers twined with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the next chapter of _of heroes and heroines_ , I will be continuing it although I didn't finish it for nano and the next chapter will possibly be posted sometime next week (most likely after finals because then I'll be on break!!), so I thought I'd just let you all know that. ^_^
> 
> And I don't say this often enough, but I really appreciate all my readers. You guys are the best! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
